Naneun Eottokhe?
by Michelle Jung
Summary: CHAP 2/END ['Hanya sampai segini sajakah cinta mu jonginie' Sehun membatin sambil pandangannya terus menatap dua orang yang sedang berpelukan manja dan sambil menggoda disudut cafe dipinggir pantai ini.]
1. Chapter 1

**-FANFICTION-**

 **Naneun Eottokhe?**

 **cast:**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Shim (Oh) Changmin**

 **Jung (Kim) Yunho**

 **Kwon Boa**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho (Park Kyuhyun)**

 **Rate T/GS/Twoshoot/Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diharapkan saat membaca FF ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Mirror - MBLAQ, supaya lebih mengena gitu deh hurtnya. Soalnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAP.1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Hanya sampai segini sajakah cinta mu jonginie?' Sehun membatin sambil pandangannya terus menatap dua orang yang sedang berpelukan manja dan sambil menggoda disudut cafe dipinggir pantai ini.

Tuttt... tutt...

"Yeobseo..."

["Iya sayang waeyo?"] tanya kai diseberang telepon ketika sehun sedang menelepon.

"Kapan hyung pulang hmm? Aku rindu hyung." Sehun memanjakan nada suaranya.

["Kkkk... uri hunnie sudah tidak sabar eoh? Hyung akan pulang 2 hari lagi chagi. Baik - baik dirumah ya sayang."]

"Ne, hunnie sudah merindukan hyungie... Saranghae jongin hyung."

["Nado baby. Hyung tutup teleponnya yah? Hyung harus segera bertemu klien lagi."]

Pip... jongin langsung mematikan sambungan telepon sehun. Kemudian langsung mencium bibir namja mungil yang kini berada dipelukannya.

'Kau terlalu kejam padaku jongin.'ucap sehun dalam hati ketika melihat sang suami yang sangat dicintainya mencium namja lain.

Greb... seseorang menarik tubuh sehun kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Menangislah... jangan ditahan." Ucap namja tinggi yang sedang memeluk tubuh sehun.

"Hiks... hyung.. jongin.. hikss..." sehun langsung melepaskan rasa sesak didadanya dengan menangis.

"..." chanyeol terus mengusap punggung sempit sehun sambil terus menatap jongin dan kekasih gelapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Dan jongin pun tidak juga pulang atau memberi kabar. Ponselnya mati dan ketika sehun menelepon kantor, kata sekretarisnya jongin sedang berlibur dengan istrinya sebulan di Pulau Jeju.

Istri? Lalu sehun dia anggap apa? Sehun sendirian diapartment mereka. Mungkin kah jongin masih berlibur bersama namja yang waktu itu dia lihat.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah hampir dua minggu ini sehun hanya mengurung dirinya dikamar. Dansampai dua minggu ini pun tidak ada kabar berita dari jongin.

Kamar sehun dan jongin yang biasanya terlihat rapi, cerah dan penuh gelak tawa dari keduanya ketika mereka sedang saling menggoda, sekarang terlihat suram dan gelap. Sudah dua minggu ini Gorden berwarna biru laut itu selalu tertutup, lampu kamar tidak pernah dinyalakan dan kasur yang selalu rapi kini berantakan.

Kamar ini sangat mencerminkan suasana hati sehun. Suram, gelap, sepi dan hancur. Dan itu karena satu nama. Kim Jongin, suaminya!

Memang apa yang harus sehun lakukan ketika melihat suaminya berselingkuh dan pergi tanpa kabar selama hampir dua minggu ini? Sehun bukan orang yang berpikiran pendek. Niat awalnya ketika jongin pulang, dia akan membicarakan secara baik - baik dengan apapun hasilnya. Tapi apa yang sehun dapat? Jongin meninggalkannya tanpa kabar dan tidak ada kata maaf atau apapun itu. Dia menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin besar didepan ranjang mereka. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Sampai jongin tega berselingkuh.

Tes... tes... tes... tes... air mata sehun menetes membasahi pipi tirusnya. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Wajah yang pucat dan tubuh yang semakin kurus karena tidak ada asupan gizi yang masuk.

Sepanjang hari, sehun hanya duduk dan tertidur dikarpet beludru birunya. Sambil terus menatappantulan dirinya dicermin. Menangis dan tertidur. Lalu menangis lagi sampai tertidur. Jika pun ada yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya hanyalah bir yang kini kalengnya berserakan dimana - mana.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong... bel apartment sehun dan jongin terus berbunyi. Dari lima menit yang lalu, tetapi sehun tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya yang tertidur dikarpet beludru kamarnya.

Ting tong ting tong... Ting tong...

"Oh Sehun! Kau didalam? Oh sehun!"chanyeol berteriak memanggil nama sehun. Dua minggu sudah, sehun tidak ada kabar.

Ting Tong... Ting Tong... Belapartment makin terus terdengar. Dan sayup - sayup sehun mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Chan... yeol hyung?" Perlahan - lahan sehun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali. Wajar saja karena tidak ada asupan gizi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, sehun berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu apartmentnya. Tubuh kurusnya makin kurus. Wajah putihnya yang biasa cerah bersinar, kini makin pucat dan pandangannya hampa. Sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

Ceklekk... pintu apartment terbuka. Chanyeol langsung menerobos masuk.

"Sehunie..." chanyeol melihat sehun berdiri didekat pintu masuk. Tubuh sehunnya makin kurus saja.

Greb... dengan hati - hati chanyeol memeluk sehun, takut kalau - kalau dia melukai tubuh ringkih ini.

"Astaga oh sehun... syukurlah setidaknya kau masih bergerak dan bernafas." Ada kelegaan disetiap ucapannya.

"Hyung..." sehun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap chanyeol dengan mata sendunya.

"Ne hunnie waeyo hmm?"Tanya chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi tirus sehun mesra.

"Hunnie lelah sekali... hunnie ingin tidur ne..." setelah mengucapkan itu, sehun pun langsung memejamkan matanya dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya melemas.

"Sehun...? Oh sehun?! Yaa irreona!" Chanyeol panik ketika tubuh sehun tiba - tiba melemas. Bergegas chanyeol membawa tubuh sehun dalam gendongannya kemudian berlari keluar apartment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mencintai ku kan kai?" Tanya sesosok namja pendek bermata bulat.

DEG!

Cinta? Benarkah kai mencintai namja selingkuhannya ini?

"Ten...tu saja kyungsoo." Ucap jongintidak yakin.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menceraikan istri bodoh mu itu hm?"

"Nanti sayang. Sabarlah. Orangtua ku akan curiga jika kami langsung bercerai."

"Baiklah. Akan ku tunggu ne. Tapi kau harus berjanji kai"

"Iya sayang apa pun untuk mu."

Jongin kini sedang berlibur di jeju bersama dengan selingkuhannya. Ya sudah hampir satu minggu mereka disini. Sebelumnya mereka berlibur dirumah orangtua kyungsoo yang tidak jauh dari seoul. Orangtua kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa jongin telah menikah dan anaknya itu adalah hama dalam pernikahan jongin dan sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sehun tidak sadarkan diri diranjang rumah sakit. Orangtua sehun dan orangtua jongin sudah datang berkunjung dari kemarin. Mereka menghubungi jongin tapi operator telepon lah yang menjawab.

Chanyeol yang menjadi saksi mata perselingkuhan jongin dan namja lain pun menceritakan semuanya. Orangtua sehun langsung menyuruh orang - orangnya mencari jongin. Dan benar saja jongin memang berlibur bersama seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Tanpa babibu lagi, orangtua sehun langsung mengurus surat cerai jongin dan sehun. Serta menarik semua saham yang ada diperusahaan keluarga jongin. Dan menarik pula saham yang ada di perusahaan milik keluarga selingkuhan jongin.

Jangan lupakan siapa keluarga dari oh sehun. Orangtuanya adalah sepasang bilionare bernama Oh Changmin dan Kim jaejoong. Jangan ditanyakan berapa nilai kekayaan mereka karena sudah tidak terhitung lagi.

"Jaejoongie..." seorang yeoja paruh baya memanggil ibu sehun.

"Ne eonnie... kalian datang.."yeoja itu menghampiri jaejoong yang sedang berbicara serius dengan orangtua jongin.

"Ne joongie, kami datang." Yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin itu memeluk jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan sehun sekarang jae?" Kini giliran Park Kyuhyun yang memeluk jaejoong.

"Masih belum sadar oppa. Chanyeol menemani sehun didalam."

"Noona, kyuhyun ah, kalian datang?" Kini changmin menghampiri jaejoong yang menyambut kedatangan orangtua dari chanyeol, yaitu Park Kyuhyun dan Lee sungmin.

"Changmin ah, bisa kah kita bicarakan lagi baik - baik? Aku yakin jongin masih mencintai sehun. Mereka sudah bersama sejak mereka junior high school." Ucap ayah jongin yang bernama Kim Yunho.

"Maaf hyung, selama ini memang jongin tidak melukai sehun secara fisik, tapi luka psikis lah yang sulit diobati. Aku yakin tidak lama lagi anak mu akan menceraikan sehun. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sehun harus segera dipisahkan dari anak brengsek mu hyung. Dan perlu kalian ingat juga, calon cucu kita pun ikut meninggal."

"Anak sehun dan jongin meninggalkan bukan karena jongin, changmin ah. Itu karena sehun yang minum minuman keras."

"Cukup noona, disini anak ku yang menderita. Anak kalian lah pangkal masalah ini."

"Jaejoongie, oppa mohon bujuklah changmin agar tidak..." yunho memegang tangan jaejoong.

"Hehh... kau sudah menyakiti jaejoong dengan menikah dengan yeoja itu sekarang anak jaejoing pun harus menderita juga karena anak mu. Dimana otak mu yunho ah!" Ucap sungmin sinis.

"Noona..." yunho menatap sungmin

"Eonnie, gwaenchana jangan dibahas lagi masalah itu. Itu sudah lama berlalu hmm." Jaejoong melepaskan tangan yunho dari tangannya.

"Yeobo, jadi dia yeoja yang selalu kau harapkan itu? Jaejoong si miskin yang ini kah? Pantas saja kau ngotot sekali untuk menikahkan uri joongie dengan dia. Nama anak kita pun jangan - jangan kau ambil dari nama yeoja ini? Tahu begitu, aku tidak sudi menikahkan anak ku dengan..."

Plak! Bukan yunho atau jaejoong yang menampar Boa istri yunho ini, melainkan Changmin sendiri yang menampar Boa.

"Cukup sudah semuanya. Kau hanya masa lalu dari jaejoong, hyung. Dan kau noona, jangan berani menghina istri ku. Memang kenapa kalau dia miskin? Buktinya sekarang kalian lah yang mengemis pada kami. Dan jangan banggakan anak brengsek kalian itu. Sekarang aku pun tahu dari mana kebrengsekkan anak kalian berasal. Ckckck." Ujar changmin sinis dan penuh benci.

"Yun... dia berani menamparku yun.. dia mempermalukan kita.." Boa memegang lengan yunho.

"..." yunho diam. Matanya terus menatap Jaejoong.

"Ck, kau tahu yunho hyung, drama ini sangat memuakkan. Dua puluh lima tahun kau betah hidup dengan istri ular mu itu. Aigo. Kajja kita lihat uri sehun saja." Ucap kyuhyun memotong acara drama live ini.

"Ya kau berani..."

"Silahkan kalian pergi dan ganggu sehun ku lagi. Sehun ku terlalu berharga untuk anak kalian sakiti. Kajja yeobo." Jaejoong memotong perkataan Boa dan menarik tangan changmin untuk pergi dari kantin Rumah Sakit ini. Pasangan kyuhyun dan sungmin mengikuti jaejoong dan changmin menuju kamar sehun.

"Arghh! Ini gara - gara anak bodoh mu itu Boa! Anak sialan mu itu! Shit!" Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Boa sambil berteriak kemudian meninggalkan Boa yang masih syok akan bentakan yunho tadi.

"Yunho tunggu..." Boa berlari meninggalkan Boa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just love me right Aha~ ringtone ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi. Tertera nama abojinya pada layar tersebut.

"Yeobseo aboji..."

[Kyungie ah, apa kau bersama dengan pacar mu Kai itu? Apakah dia adalah Kim Jongin anak dari Pengusaha Kim Yunho sekaligus menantu dari Tuan Oh Changmin miliarder itu?] Cecar sang ayah menanyai asal usul jongin.

"A...aboji tahu dari mana?" Kyungsoo mulai gugup dan ketakutan.

[Putuskan dia segera Do Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, saham perusahaan kita menurun karena Tuan Oh Changmin menarik semua sahamnya diperusahaan kita. Bagaimana ini?] Cerita ayah kyungsoo panik.

"Aboji tenang saja, jongin pasti akan membantu perusahaan kita. Aboji tidak usah..."

[Apa hebatnya keluarga mereka kyungsoo?! Kau tahu, bahkan kini perusahaan ayah kekasih mu itu bangkrut, apalagi yang mau kau harapkan. Gara - gara kalian perusahaan yang sudah aboji bangun dengan sepenuh hati ini terancam gulung tikar juga.]

"Aboji... aboji jangan cemas... kita masih bisa minta bantuan orang lain. Jongin pasti mau membantu dengan tabungannya. Jongin adalah kebahagian ku aboji."

[Persetan dengan kebahagian kalian. Kau sudah merebut suami orang. Cepat akhiri hubungan kalian atau kau akan aboji usir dari keluarga kita.] Suara aboji kyungsoo makin meninggi karena kesal dengan kebodohan anaknya.

"Andwaeyo aboji. Aku sangat mencintai kai, Begitu pun kai. Kami saling mencintai aboji. Aboji tenang saja, aku akan memikirkan masalah keuangan keluarga kita. Aku tutup dulu aboji."

Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya, Kyungsoo langsung mengetok pintu kamar mandi.

"Kai ah, cepat keluar ada masalah penting yang harus kita bicarakan." Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Bohong jika kyungsoo tidak panik ketika sang ayah menelepon dan bilang bahwa perusahaan mereka terancam bangkrut. Siapa yang telah membocorkan masalah ini? Kenapa bisa orangtua sehun mengetahuinya?

Ceklek... pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. Kai keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk dipinggangnya. Buru - buru kyungsoo menarik tangan kai untuk duduk diranjang mereka. Ck, dua minggu berada dikamar yang sama bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka telah melakukan hal yang lebih kan?

"Ada apa baby? Kau tidak sabar untuk kembali kumasuki eoh?" Canda kai.

"ish bukan itu kai. Kai kita harus segera kembali ke seoul. Perusahaan orangtua mu bangkrut kai. Dan perusahaan orangtua ku pun dalam masalah keuangan. Ini semua karena mertua mu yang telah mengetahui hubungan kita ini. Tadi aboji menelpon ku. Ottokhe?" Jelas kyungsoo cepat dan ketakutan. Ya, kau memang sudah seharusnya takut namja jalang.

"M...mworago? Kau pasti bercanda kan baby?" Dengan tangan gemetar kai mencari poselnya yang hampir dua minggu dia non aktifkan. setelah dinyalakan, tidak berapa lama kemudian dilayar 5 inch itu pun muncul 126 pesan singkat dan88 pesan suara. Pesan tersebut kebanyakan dari sehun yang menanyakan kabarnya. Pesan suara pun lebih banyak dari sehun, namun mulai 2 hari yang lalu, pesan suara tersebut berisi kan makian dan umpatan ayah dan ibunya.

"Baby... memang sebaiknya kita harus kembali ke Seoul..." ucap kai bergetar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ini cerita twoshoot aja kok. Gimana? Dapet gak feelnya? Harus sambil dengerin lagu mirrornya mblaq biar makin jleb... wkwkwkwk...**

 **Aku ngerasa sekarang sehun makin banyak flirt sehun sama chanyeol yah? Ahhhh... so sweet... walaupun sama kai pun gak kalah so sweet... hehehehe...**

 **Don't forget to review... thank you for reading my story...**

 **SARANGHAE**

 **-XOXO-**

Ingin lebih dekat dengan author atau ingin sharing apapun itu. Bisa langsung add pinku atau follow IG atau Path ku. Twitter juga boleh...

BBM:7cf1741

Path:MikoAlena

IG: mikoalena

Twitter: mikojojo


	2. Chapter 2

**-FANFICTION-**

 **Naneun Eottokhe?**

 **cast:**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Shim (Oh) Changmin**

 **Jung (Kim) Yunho**

 **Kwon Boa**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho (Park Kyuhyun)**

 **Rate T/GS/Twoshoot/Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jae ku mohon. Bisa kah kau membujuk changmin untuk tidak menceraikan anak - anak kita dan tidak menarik semua sahamnya diperusahaan oppa. Jeballyo jae, tolong oppa." Yunho memohon pada jaejoong melalui sambungan telepon.

"Oppa, mianhe... akusebagai ibu sehun merasa sedih dan terluka atas perlakuan jongin pada sehun. Sehun adalah anak ku yang berharga. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, mereka harus tetap bercerai oppa. Dan untuk maosalah perusahaan, sebaiknya..."

"Berhenti menghubungi istri ku hyung. Jika ada pembicaraan tentang. Bisnis, bicaralah pada ku, bukan pada jaejoong. Selamat malam."

Ketika jaejoong sedang menerima telepon dari yunho, tiba - tiba changmin datang dan langsung merebut ponsel jaejoong. Changmin tidak habis pikir, yunho masih saja tidak punya malu untuk menghubungi jaejoong. Karena selama ini Kim Yunho adalah orang yang berharga diri tinggi.

"Jae, jangan terima telepon dari yunho ataupun boa. Jika mereka merengek tentang perceraian atau masalah saham yang ku tarik, bilang pada ku. Arraseo?" Changmin menangkup kedua pipi jaejoong sambil menatap mata jaejoong dalam.

"Ne changmin ah..."

Chup~ changmin mengecup singkat bibir jaejoong setelah jaejoong menjawabnya. Kemudian memeluk tubuh jaejoong erat.

"Sehun adalah harta kita yang paling berharga jae. Dan aku sebagai appa nya tidak akan membiarkan dia seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin sehun terpuruk seperti diri mu. Ketika yunho..."

Chup~ kini gantian jaejoong yang mengecup bibir tebal sexy milik suami tampannya ini.

"Anda terlalu banyak bicara Oh Changmin."

"Ck, Nappeun Oh Jaejoong. Kau harus dihukum karena sudah menyela perkataan suami mu ini sayang~~~" changmin mengangkat tubuh ramping jaejoong, lalu melemparkannya ke ranjang mereka. Berharap saja semoga kau tidak memiliki adik lagi Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin sialan. Damn! Boa! KWON BOA DIMANA KAU!" setelah sambungan teleponnya dimatikan secara sepihak oleh changmin. Yunho terlihat makin emosi. Dia berteriak di ruang keluarga rumahnya sambil meneriaki nama istrinya.

"Kau bisa tidak berteriak kan yunho?" Boa menghampiri yunho yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Mana anak sialan mu itu? Mengapa dia belum juga pulang hah?" Yunho menatap boa tajam.

"Mana kutahu, aku sudah menghubunginya, namun poselnya tidak aktif."

"Argghh... Fuck!"setelah mengumpat, yunho langsung meninggalkan Boa.

"Yunho... Yaakk Kim Yunho eodiya?" Boa memanggil yunho namun yunho tetap berjalan keluar rumah megahnya yang sebentar lagi akan disita Bank.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini sudah memasuki hari keempat, namun sehun belum juga membuka mata indahnya. Jaejoong dan sungmin kini sedang menunggui sehun. Kenapa ada sungmin? Karena sudah dua hari chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah dan mau tidak mau, dia harus mengusir anaknya itu. Anaknya juga kan harus bekerja membantu kyuhyun dikantor. Maka dari itu sungmin menawarkan untuk membantu jaejoong merawat sehun.

"Eonnie, uri sehun akan segera sadar kan?" Jaejoong memegang erat tangan sehun yang tidak diinfus

"Pasti jae, sehun hanya lelah dan terlalu tertekan. Kita tunggu dan banyak berdoa ne." Sungmin mengelus sayang pipi putih sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma aku pulang..." jongin berteriak memasuki mansion milik keluarganya.

Plok plok plok... yunho menghampiri jongin sambil bertepuk tangan sinis.

"Sudah puas berlibur bersama pelacur jalang mu itu tuan muda kim?" Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut yunho sarat akan kesinisan.

"Appa... apa maksud appa dengan..."

Brakkkk... yunho melepar dua buah amplop tepat ke wajah tampan jongin. Jongin yang tidak siap pun akhirnya terkena tamparan amplop itu.

Isi amplop yang lumayan tebal pun berserakan. Ternyata itu adalah foto - foto jongin bersama dengan kyungsoo tiga hari terakhir ini. Saat merekaberciuman, berpelukan, berbelanja dan bahkan bercumbu ditempat - tempat sepi.

Mata jongin terbelalak melihat sebagian foto yang bertebaran itu. Dia pun berjongkok dan dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil salah satu foto ketika jongin memasuki kamar hotel sambil mencumbu kyungsoo.

"Appa... ini tidak seperti... ini hanya editan appa... orang ini pasti ingin menghancurkan pernikahan ku dengan sehun. Tidak mungkin aku berselingkuh dari sehun..."

"Tutup mulut busuk mu itu Kim Jongin. Besok adalah hari penghakiman mu."

"Ha...ri apa?" Jongin terkaget - kaget mendengar kalimat terakhir ayahnya tersebut.

"Besok kau dan selingkuhan jalang mu akan dihakimi oleh keluarga sehun. Dan bereskan lah barang - barang mu. Karena besok pula kita harus pindah dari mansion ini. Mansion ini sudah sita Bank." Jelas yunho panjang lebar.

"Appa kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Mereka tidak bisa seenaknya. Lagi pula aku masih lah menantu mereka." Jongin berjalan mendekati yunho.

"Kau sudah bercerai dari sehun. Sudahlah persiapkan mental mu besok." Yunho pun berlalu dari jongin dan berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Andwae... andwae... aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu Oh sehun. Kau hanya miliki sayang..." jongin berlari keluar rumah dan memasuki mobilnya. Jongin harus menemui sehun dan meminta penjelasan.

'Selamanya kau hanya akan tetap milikku Oh Sehun. Jangan harap kau bisa lari kepelukan Park Chanyeol sialan itu. Kau milik ku Kim Sehun!' Batin jongin sambil memacu mobilnya menuju apartmentnya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan terburu - buru jongin memasukkan kode apartmentnya. Tanpa melepas sepatu, jongin langsung memasuki apartment mewah pemberian mertuanya ini.

"Kim Sehun. Chagiya... Sehun sayang? Kau dimana sayang!?" Dengan berteriak jongin menyusuri tiap sudut apartmentnya mencari sehun. Namun tidak ada tanda - tanda keberadaan sehun. Yang dia dapatkan hanyalah kaleng - kaleng bir yang berserakan dilantai kamarnya. Kamarnya pun gelap dan pengap seperti tidak pernah ditempati sebelumnya.

Jongin segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sehun. Namun ponsel sehun pun tidak aktif. Shit! Lagi - lagi jongin mengumpat.

"Kau dimana sayang... apa mungkin dirumah eommanim?" Jongin bergegas keluar apartment sebelum deringan ponselnya menghentikan langkahnya.

'Kyungie Calling'

.

.

.

"Ne kyungsoo?"

[Kai eottokhe? Besok keluarga ku harus menghadap keluarga dari istri mu itu. Aku takut sekali kai. Aboji baru menamparku karena aku bilang tidak mau berpisah dari mu. Bagaimana ini kai?]

"Kau datanglah kyung. Kita hadapi bersama. Karena jika kau tidak datang. Orangtua sehun tidak akan melepaskan keluarga kita. Aku mengenal baik tuan dan nyonya Oh. Dibalik kebaikan dan kelembutannya, mereka adalah pasangan yang bertangan dingin menyangkut Oh sehun." Jelas jongin.

[Arraseo. Asal itu bersama dengan mu. Kau pasti akan memilihku kan kai?]

"Ya kyung. Sudah ya aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Aku harus menemui appa ku." Jongin langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Ya kau memang namja jalang Do Kyungsoo! Kau menghancurkan ku dengan Oh sehun." Jongin menatap layar ponselnya geram. Jongin menyalahkan kyungsoo. Benar - benar egois aniya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Jongin dan kyungsoo beserta kedua orangtua mereka pun telah hadir diruang rapat di Perusahaan ayah sehun. Sehun pun sudah mulai terlihat bugar lagi. Dia duduk tenang disamping chanyeol. Dengan setia chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan kurus sehun.

Orangtua sehun dan chanyeol pun ikut hadir. Dan jangan lupa ada seorang pengacara yang telah ditunjuk oleh oh changmin untuk mengurusi perceraian anaknya.

"Saya tidak akan berlama - lama disini. Untuk tuan dan nyonya Do. Saya minta maaf karena harus memutuskan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kalian. Bagi saya, bisnis dan kehidupan pribadi pada dasarnya sangatlah berkaitan. Karena anak anda, kalian lah yang harus menanggungnya." Ucap changmin begitu tegas dan dingin. Sambil matanya sesekali menatap jongin dan selingkuhannya bergantian.

"Tapi tuan Oh, anak saya pun hanya korban dari menantu anda... anak saya terjerat cinta buta. Mohon batalkan keputusan anda ini Tuan Oh Changmin. Kami mohon."

"Maaf keputusan saya sudah bulat tuan. Sebagai keluarga terhormat sudahseharusnya anda mendidik tata krama pada anak ada satu pun orangtua di dunia ini yang mau anaknya diselingkuhi." Kata per kata changmin begitu menusuk tiap gendang telinga orang yang mendengarnya.

"Maaf tuan Oh Changmin, saya rasa cinta kami ini tidak salah. Status dari kai lah yang salah. Kai tidak pernah mencintai anak anda." Jawab kyungsoo dengan berani. Dan memandang remeh sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

"Kyungsoo jaga ucapan mu!" Bentak sang ayah.

"Anak mu itu benar - benar tidak tahu sopan santun."

"Aboji, mianhe. Aku sungguh - sungguh mencintai sehun. Aku hanya menjadikan kyungsoo pelampiasan saja aboji. Aku mohon aboji. Aku akan meninggalkan kyungsoo. Sehun chagi... maaf kan hyung ne? Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal hmm? Hunnie mau kan?" Akhirnya sang pelaku utama buka bicara.

"Kai! Apa maksud mu hah?!" Kini giliran kyungsoo berteriak sambil meremas lengan kai.

"Lepas kyung! Kau hanya pelampisan ku saja! Aku tidak mencintai mu." Kini giliran kai yang berteriak. Kai begitu frustasi. Dia sangat tertekan.

Bugh... satu pukulan mendarat tepat dipipi kai. Dan pukulan itu diberikan oleh ayah kyungsoo. Ya... ayah yang mana yang akan terima jika anaknya hanya dijadikan pelampiasan saja.

Kai tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit dipipinya. Dia berjalan menghampiri sehun yang masih duduk dengan menunduk disamping chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ssi, lepaskan tangan mu dari tangam istri ku. Sehun masih lah istri ku yang sah." Ucap jongin penuh emosi ketika melihat tangan sehun digenggam oleh chanyeol.

"Tidak sejak dua minggu yang lalu hyung. Kalian begitu menjijikan bermesraan disebuah cafe. Dengan lihainya kau berbohong sedang menemui Klien. Kalian benar - benar menyakiti hati ku sebagai seorang 'istri'. Dan kau telah membunuh calon anak kita hyung. Salah mu yang membuat ku terpuruk selama dua minggu. Salah mu yang meninggalkanku selama dua minggu tanpa kabar jelas. Aku sungguh membenci mu hyung sampai - sampai aku ingin membunuhmu dengan tangan ku sendiri."Sehun menatap jongin tepat dimatanya. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu seakan menohok hati jongin. Jongin dapat melihat betapa menderitanya sehun. Jongin paham. Akan tetapi jongin tidak ingin melepas sehun. Jongin ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

"Sehun sayang..." jongin ingin menyentuh bahu sehun. Namun sehun buru - buru menghindar.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang. Jangan sentuh aku dengan anggota tubuh mu yang menjijikan itu kim jongin nim. Aboji, aku ingin bercerai dan aku ingin melihat mereka semua hancur sama seperti mereka menghancurkan hati ku. Kajja channie hyung antar hunnie pulang. Hunnie lelah." Kata - kata dingin sama seperti yang ayahnya ucapkan sebelumnya membuat semua orang diruangan itu bergidik ngeri. Sehun yang manis dan murah hati, kini bisa berubah menjadi iblis bertangam dingin seperti ayahnya.

"Apapun untuk mu sehun anak ku. Kka, kalian pulanglah dan istrirahat. Biar ini semua aboji yang urus."

Chanyeol berdiri terlebih dahulu, lalu menuntun sehun berjalan keluar ruangan penghakiman tersebut.

"Kajja ming, aku rasa acara operanya sudah berakhir. Changmin ah, joongie noona kami pamit duluan. Nanti malam jangan lupa datang ke acara makan malam dirumah kami. Arraseo." Kyuhyun ayah dari chanyeol menggandeng lengan istrinya berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

setelah chanyeol sehun sungmin dan kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan rapat ini. Suasana kembali hening. Sang pengacara keluarga Oh yang bernama Jung Yong Hwa pun sibuk menyiapkan berkas - berkas yang harus ditanda tangani oleh keluarga jongin dan keluarga kyungsoo.

Untuk surat perceraian, sehun sudah menandatangani nya.

"Ini tuan Kim Jongin surat perceraian anda dengan tuan Oh sehun, silahkan dibaca terlebih dahulu untuk harta..."

"Shirreoyo. saya tidak ada niatan untuk bercerai dengan sehun. Aboji, saya salah karena mengkhianati sehun. Tapi sekarang saya sadar bahwa sehun adalah segalanya. Mohon jangan pisahkan kami..."

"Kai! Kau tega! Aku sedang hamil anak mu jongin!"

"Apaaa!"

"Jongin kau!"

"Kau bohong kyungsoo! Mana mungkin kau hamil anak ku..."

"Dasar bajingan. Cepat tanda tangani surat cerai itu!" Bentak changmin pada jongin.

Jongin mengambil surat itu dengan kasar lalu dengan cepat kertas itu sudah tebelah menjadi dua akibat perbuatan jongin yang merobek kertas tersebut.

"Kim Jongin!" Bentak changmin makin geram.

"Kai!"Kyungsoo memegang lengan jongin erat.

"Pengacara Jung, selesaikan ini semua hari ini. Hancurkan semua sampai tidak tersisa."

"Changmin! Kau tidak memperlakukan kami seperti ini."

"Aku yang mengendalikan semuanya nyonya Kim Boa. Dan kalian harus menerimanya! Kajja joongie kita pergi."Changmin langsung merangkul bahu jaejoong melindunginya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Changmin yakin jaejoong pun terguncang melihat ini.

"Sehun harus bercerai dari jongin secepatnya min." Jaejoong menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong

"Pasti sayang. Mereka akan bercerai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SARANGHAE KIM JONGIN! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE!" sehun berteriak dari pinggir pantai. Matanya indahnya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Kisah cinta pernikahannya harus berakhir dengan perceraian.

"Aku mencintai mu, tapi kau mengkhianati ku hyung." Suara sehun lirih. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dihamparan pasir putih yang tertepa sinar matahari.

Greb... chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat sehun dari kejauhan, kini menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh ringkih sehun.

"Gwaenchana Gwaenchana Sehun ah... gwaenchana..."

"Channie hyung... hikss... mereka... hiks.. neomu appa..." sehun menangis sesenggukan.

"Arra..." chanyeol terus mendekap tubuh sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai bagaimana dengan hubungan kita kai? Bagaimana dengan perusahaan aboji ku kai." Kyungsso terus mengikuti jongin

"Enyalah kau jalang sialan! Kita sudah selesai!" Jongin kemudiam memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih shock mendengar kata - kata jongin.

Jongin kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga tidak dapat mengerem saat ada sebuah truk yang melintas didepannya. Sampai akhirnya.

Brukk... brakk... Mobil jongin menabrak truk tersebut dan mobil jongin hancur karena dari arah belakang pun mobilnya ditabrak oleh truk lainnya.

Tubuh jongin yang tidak memakai seatbelt pun terpelanting menembus kaca depan mobil sehingga tubuh keluar dari mobil. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah terkapar tak berdaya diatas kap mobil ferarrinya.

"Saranghae oh sehun... gomawo.." itu lah kaliam terkahir yang jongin ucapkan sebelum dia menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hohoho... menggantung yah? Udah ah tiba - tiba buntu Sequel ya... Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter absurd ini...**

 **SARANGHAE**

 **-XOXO-**


End file.
